An Inuyasha Role Play
by Jupitermoon
Summary: Some rps me and my friend made up during a very boring class. We talk to Inuyasha and the others, annoy them, pick on them, and just plain have fun with them! Come on in and read our role play!
1. Cassidy Meets Inusashi

AN: Ok this story is gonna show how much free time my friends and I have in class. Me, and another one of my friends Cassidy, were bored in class (like we always are) I had told her about Inuyasha a few times. It was funny, cause she would never say the names right. Cassidy would always call Inuyasha, Inusashi. She'd call Sesshumaru Shoe Maker. I don't know why, she just did. Anyway, we were bored so we thought we could act like were talking to Inuyasha and the others, and that's how this story (role play) was written. Now keep in mind that Cassidy knows almost nothing of the show Inuyasha. Because of this, she doesn't know how the other characters act, so I'll be role playing as all the characters, and she will role play as her self. With that said, on with the show!  
  
An Inuyasha Role Play  
  
Kara: Hey Cassidy guess what? Inuyasha is here.  
Inuyasha: (to Cassidy) Why can't you say my name right!?  
Cassidy: Hey Kara! What's up? What's going on Inusashi? Is Shoemaker your friend!?  
(Both Kara and Inuyasha fall down)  
Inuyasha: No he's not my friend! He's my older half brother, who's a real bastard! And his name is Sesshomaru!  
Kara: Now be nice Inuyasha, she's just play'n ^_^  
Cassidy: Why do you hate Shoemaker!? Tell Fluffy I said hi!  
Inuyasha: Fluffy and Sesshomaru are the same person. Shoemaker...Damnit now she has me say'n it!  
Kara: Oh shut up Inu! Anyway, Fluffy keeps trying to steal Inuyasha's sword and also try's to kill him.  
Inuyasha: Yeah, that damn bastard!  
Kara: Watch your mouth!  
Inuyasha: Make me bitch  
Kara: (growls) SIT!  
Inuyasha: (falls to the ground) Bitch! Why did you do that!?  
Kara: SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!  
Cassidy: Stop arguing. Inuyashi...SIT! Hahahahaha  
Inuyasha: (falls yet again) How can you bitches do that anyway!? I thought only Kagome could do that.  
Kara: (smirks) Yeah well we got the power now puppy dog  
Inuyasha: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
Cassidy: SIT, SIT, SIT! Bad dog. Great words Kara! ^_^  
Kara: hehehe thanks! ^_~  
Inuyasha: (growls) would you two stop saying that! My back can't take it.  
Kara: (rolls eyes) Oh you'll live. Your half demon after all, suck it up!  
Inuyasha: (growls again)   
Kara: Stop your growling. Be a good puppy!  
Cassidy: You big baby SIT!  
Kara: (watches Cassidy sit poor Inuyasha over and over again) Maybe I shouldn't have told Cassidy about sit...  
(Inuyasha falls down again)   
Kara: Oh well! This is fun! ^_^  
Cassidy: Hey Inuashi you don't have to SIT anymore. ^_^ LOL!  
Inuyasha: Well then stop saying that word then!   
Kara: (smiling) What word?   
Inuyasha: You know SIT...oh shi-- (falls down)   
Cassidy: Haha now Inuysashi did it to him self SIT!  
Kara: Well we better go now Inu-chan. I know you'll miss us, but we'll be back. Bye Bye puppy! ^_^  
(Inuyasha watches as they go)  
Kara: Oh Inuyasha one more thing...SIT! Bye Bye Now!  
  
AN: Well? How did ya all like a little role play? Well right now Cassidy and I are making another one, a longer one with more characters, and more funny surprises! Be sure to check back soon, and don't forget to review! C-ya! ^_^ 


	2. The Gangs All Here

AN: Welcome to chapter 2 in my little role play! The title says it all, as me and Cassidy, meet the Inuyasha cast. We'll be having a little fun with the jokes in this one, and more of our favorite word...SIT! Hope you like the chapter, and remember to review!  
  
The Gangs All Here  
  
Cassidy: Hey Inusashi I'm back  
Kara: Yeah me to! ^_^  
Inuyasha: No!  
Kara: heehawed what's the matter Inuyasha? Didn't you miss us?  
Inuyasha: No!  
Kara: Aww I'm hurt dog boy.  
Cassidy: Hey Inusashi, where's Shoe Maker? Hehehehehe  
Inuyasha: Oh don't start that again  
Kara: Inu-chan, be nice!  
Inuyasha: What did you call me!? Only Kagome can call me that!  
Kara: (sticks out tongue)  
Cassidy: SIT down and shut up Inu-chan! Hehe! I want to tell Shoe Maker hello!  
Inuyasha: (falls down, face down in the dirt)  
Kara: Haha! That's what you get for being a bad boy! Anyway, Cassidy I don't think you wanna meet Shoe Maker  
Cassidy: Why?  
Inuyasha: (try's to get up, but Kara "sits" him again)  
Kara: You better stay down, your nicer when you not talking. Shoe Maker...Sesshomaru doesn't like humans. I mean he REALLY doesn't like them!  
Cassidy: What do you mean?  
Inuyasha: (finally gets up) He kills humans!  
Kara: Yep, yep, yep!  
Cassidy: Why?  
(Inuyasha and Kara look at each other) Good question.  
Kara: It never DID say why he was like that...my guess is...(looks toward Inuyasha, then back to Cassidy) Well maybe I'll tell ya later. Anyway let's go try to find the others, right Inu-chan?  
Inuyasha: (growls)   
Cassidy: So he would hate to talk to us?  
Kara: Shoe Maker, yes. Hey we gotta go meet the other people on the show. There really funny  
Cassidy: Oh okay then  
(On the way to Kaede's hut, Miroku shows up looking for them)  
Kara: Hi henti!  
Miroku: Well, another lovely lady I see  
Kara: Miroku! You leave her alone or I'll shove my up your ass so high it will come out side your head!  
(Miroku falls to the ground)  
Kara: Sorry about that Cass, he is a pervert. You gotta watch out for him. Come on, let's go meet the others  
Cassidy: Okay, bye Miroku.  
(Kara and Cassidy walk to Kaede's hut, where Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, and Kaede were. Miroku and Inuyasha followed closely behind)  
Kara: Hi everyone! This is my friend Cassidy.  
(Kagome and Sango smiled)  
Kagome: Hi Cassidy. Did Inuyasha give you any trouble?   
Cassidy: No, I just told him to SIT! Haha!  
Kagome: Oh yeah, that's always fun.  
(Kara and Kagome) SIT!  
Inuyasha: SHUT UP!  
Kagome: SIT boy!  
Inuyasha: (falls down) I hate you bitches...  
Cassidy: This is too funny!  
Shippo: If you think this is funny, you should see when Inuyasha really Kagome gets mad  
Cassidy: How dose he make you mad?  
Kagome: Oh where do I begin? He's rude, arrogant, cocky  
Inuyasha: Ok...  
Kagome: Mean  
Inuyasha: Ok...!  
Kagome: Always calling me bitch  
Inuyasha: OK! I get it! I'm a bastard!  
Sango: Your not a bastard, you just need to not be so rude  
Inuyasha: Feh, yeah whatever  
Sango: See that's what I'm talking about  
Cassidy: Inu, don't be like that. SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!  
Inuyasha: GOD I HATE THAT WORD!  
(Kara, Kagome, Cassidy) We don't! ^^  
Kaede: Ye all better be good, or I'll put a rosary on all ye  
(Everyone went quite)  
Cassidy: What's that?  
Kara: Oh, that's the necklace on Inu-chan's neck. Without it, we couldn't tell him to SIT!   
Inuyasha: (falls down for the hundredth time that day. AN: Poor Inu...o well! ^^) I Gotta get this damn thing off! (He starts pulling on the necklace with all his might, but it never went over his head)  
Miroku: Inuyasha, you should know by now that only Kagome can take it off  
Kagome: *smiles* Yeah, and that's never gonna happen till you're a behaved puppy  
Inuyasha: *growls*  
Cassidy: Oh okay! I'm glad I don't have one.  
Kara: Yeah really (looks at the time) We better go, before class ends  
Cassidy: Okay bye Kagome. Bye Miroku.  
Kara: Bye Shippo, Kirara, Kaede, Sango, and we can't forget Inuyasha!  
Inuyasha: (mean voice) Bye!  
Kara: We'll be back tomorrow kk!  
Kagome: Kk, I'm sure Inu-chan will love that!  
Kara: I know he will, ^_^ Bye!   
  
AN: That's all for chapter 2! I know we might be over using the word "sit," but remember, we didn't plan on having other people read this, so if it sounds weird at first, don't worry about it. Anyway, chapter 3 will soon be up, and if you thought this one was funny, you haven't seen nothing yet! 


	3. Meeting Sesshomaru Shoe Maker

AN: Hey and were back with more of "An Inuyasha Role Play." In this one, we meet Sesshomaru a.k.a Fluffy, and the rest of the Inuyasha cast! For some reason, Cassidy really wants to meet "Shoe Maker," as how she calls him, so we thought yeah sure why not? Hehehe, but meeting him will not go as you may think. It's time to show how I REALLY think about Sesshomaru! If you're a "Fluffy" fan, you may or may not want to read this one, but it is REALLY funny! Well I think that's all...enjoy the show!  
  
Meeting Sesshomaru (Shoe Maker)  
  
Cassidy: Where to now?  
  
Kara: Through the bone eaters well. That's how Kagome gets from her time to here. C'mon follow me.  
  
Cassidy: Okay, who are we gonna see?  
  
Kara: I don't know, class is gonna end in 15 min  
  
(Cassidy and Kara go to the well)  
  
Kara: Just jump in and it will take us back to our time.  
  
Cassidy: I want to tell Shoe Maker hello but okay.  
  
Kara: (seat drop) Well maybe we'll meet him later.  
  
(They were about to jump, when Kara sensed someone)  
  
Kara: Oh shit...  
  
(Both turned around to see Sesshomaru a few feet behind them)  
  
Cassidy: Who's that?  
  
Kara: That would be Sesshomaru a.k.a Fluffy a.k.a Shoe Maker  
  
Cassidy: Oh hi Fluffy  
  
Sesshomaru: (eyes go narrow and starts to growl) What did you call me?  
  
Cassidy: I SAID HI FLUFFLY! Do you want me to spell it out for you?  
  
(Kara stands beside her, trying hard not to laugh, but in the end fails)   
  
Kara: Hahahah!  
  
Cassidy: Are you gonna answer!? HI FLUFFY! Do you make FLUFFY shoes?  
  
Kara: (falls down laughing)  
  
Sesshomaru: No I don't! You are suppose to fear me!  
  
Cassidy: Oh sorry I thought you might have your own shoe making store. Sorry FLUFFY! Haha  
  
Kara: I wish Inuyasha was here to hear this!  
  
(Out of no where, Inuyasha appeared with the others)  
  
Kara: Cool! I wish for a MILLION bucks! (nothing happened) Damnit!  
  
Cassidy: Hi guys, I was just talking to Shoe Maker about his fluffy shoe making workshop.  
  
(Everyone sweat drops. Inuyasha is laughing his ass off, after a moment the others do to. Sesshomaru growls)  
  
Sesshomaru: You all will pay for that!  
  
(Others to busy laughing to hear him)  
  
Cassidy: I like you dress and oh you take ballerina class. (falls on ground laughing)  
  
Hey, are you going to the prom!? Hahaha  
  
(Only Kara, Cassidy, and Kagome started laughing the others didn't know what a prom was)  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell is a prom?  
  
Cassidy: It's where you go have a dance and ask either male of female to go.  
  
(All the past people) Oh...  
  
Sesshomaru: It doesn't matter. Die half breed!  
  
Inuyasha: HALF BREED!?  
  
(As Sesshomaru charges toward Inuyasha, Inuyasha steps aside and smacks Sesshomaru in the head knocking him unconscious. The others look surprise)   
  
Inuyasha: Feh, don't call me a half breed ya damn dog...  
  
Cassidy: Stop fighting! Just be nice. Leave Inu alone. SHUT UP FLUFFY!  
  
Kara: Well...Fluffy has shut up...he's asleep...  
  
(Everyone looks at one another, and gets an evil playful grins)  
  
Kara: Who's thinking what I'm thinking?   
  
Cassidy: ME! I think hehe  
  
Kara: (evil grin) Kagome, do you still have your make up with you?  
  
Kagome: (evil grin as well) Yes I do. Hehehehe  
  
Oh cliffhanger! I hate those, but I was in the mood for one sorry! Anyway, I know this wasn't very long but next one should be. Don't forget to review. The faster ya review the faster I'll post. Bye! ^^ 


End file.
